


I Will Keep You Safe

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Tony Stark has invited Peter Parker to a Met Gala and at first Peter was looking forward to it but then things go wrong and Tony is there to protect Peter.





	I Will Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I had this idea for this fic last night randomly but I fell asleep before I could finish it then I just finished it today. I hope you all like it. I love Tony acting like Peters father figure and protecting him:)
> 
> WARNING: there is attempted rape in this but don’t worry because nothing actually happens just beware if you don’t feel comfortable reading it

Tony had told Peter about this Met Gala over a week ago. 

Peter was excited when Tony first told him because he felt really appreciated to be invited by Tony Stark to a party. 

Peter and Tony had gotten a lot closer after homecoming with Tony stepping up more to play a bigger role in Peters life. 

It was really great for Peter to have someone else to rely on and plus he really looked up to Tony. 

Tony wanted to become a bigger part in Peters life because he thought of Peter as a son even if he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. 

When Peter first came into Tony’s life, Tony didn’t want to get too close because he knew Peter was so young and that there was a huge risk of him impacting Peters life because Peter was still so young and would pick up on all of Tony’s flaws and Tony didn’t want to risk that so he kept his distance. 

Then homecoming happened and Tony didn’t want to stay at a distance. He wanted something more. He wanted to be more involved in Peters life and that’s exactly what he did. 

Tony started inviting Peter over to his lab more and more and then Peter started sleeping over on weekends and then school nights and Tony found himself doing things like taking Peter to school and picking him up. 

Tony found himself enjoying doing these things with Peter. These parental things. Such as helping Peter with his homework and even doing his laundry for him which was probably the most parental Tony could get. Or so he thought. 

Then came along the day that Peter accidentally called Tony ‘Dad’ and it was game over for Tony. 

He admitted to Peter that he thought of him as a son and that he would love if Peter thought of him like that. 

Peter was embarrassed but he was extremely happy that he didn’t scare Tony away. 

Tony liked having the childish presence around him at all times. It was a nice breath of fresh air that Tony needed. 

That’s why Tony invited Peter to this party. 

It was gonna be something different for Peter and Tony was worried that Peter wouldn’t be able to handle the attention but Tony was pretty confident in Peter. 

Plus, he would be there the whole time if Peter needed him.

Tony walked into his bedroom where Peter was sitting on the bed looking stressed. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked. He placed his and Peters suits on his bed and sat down next to Peter. 

“I just,” Peter started playing with a string on his sleeve “I’m just scared. I’ve never been to anything like this before”

“Don’t be scared, I’m gonna be with you the whole time anyways” Tony reassured. He gently bumped Peters shoulder which caused Peter to giggle. 

It was five in the evening and they had to be at the Met Gala at eight so Tony was trying not to stress too much because they still had awhile to get ready. 

Although, knowing both himself and Peter, Tony knew it was gonna take a lot longer for them to get ready than necessary. 

“Can we watch a movie when we get back?” Peter asked leaning into Tony’s side a little bit more. 

“We’re already gonna be out way past your bedtime, I don’t think you’ll be able to stay up for a movie afterwards” Tony laughed and ruffled Peters hair before standing up. 

“Hey, I don’t have a bedtime” Peter whined. 

Tony looked at him and rolled his eyes “Okay Mr, I’ll just tell that to your Aunt who saids you have to be in bed by ten and I just so happen to support her on that”

Peter rolled his eyes. He liked that Tony had more of a responsibility of him now because it made Peter feel safe especially when he was with Tony. 

Peter stood up and stood next to Tony. 

“I’ll help you get your suit on” Tony said. He grabbed Peters suit off the bed and took it out of its bag. 

Peter had taken off his clothes and was wearing nothing but his underwear. He was comfortable enough in front of Tony to just be in his underwear so he didn’t care. 

Tony took out an undershirt and handed it to Peter. Peter looked at it confused so Tony explained. 

“It’s more comfortable to put the suit on with this” Tony explained and then handed Peter the shirt which Peter then put on. 

Tony then helped Peter get dressed in his suit.

After Tony had put Peters tie on for him, Peter walked to the mirror in Tony’s closet and looked at himself. He felt like he shouldn’t be wearing a suit so expensive but he knew if he said anything then Tony would tell him that he had to just like all the other times Peter has brought it up.

“Looking good, Pete” Tony said walking over to Peter and putting his hands on his shoulders. 

Peter smiled at Tony in the mirror then turned around and looked up at him “I’m still scared”

Tony brushed the curls away from Peters face gently “It’s okay to be scared but just remember that I’m gonna be there the whole time”

Peter nodded because it did make him feel a little bit better at not having to be alone in a room full of a bunch of old rich people. 

“Do you need help doing your hair or do you got it?” Tony asked. He walked back out into the bedroom with Peter following. 

“No, I got it” Peter then walked into the bathroom and started putting gel into his hair to make the curls go down. 

Peter always hated his curls because there was so much of them and they always curled into his eyes so he always used to gel them down but then one day he stayed over at the tower and he showered and his curls went all curly again and Tony loved them and would always run his fingers through Peters hair. Tony told him not to gel his hair down anymore because he liked Peters natural hair and so Peter learned to love them too. 

Also, because Tony would only run his hand through Peters hair if it was curly which Peter loved. 

Tony walked into the bathroom already dressed in his suit and Peter wondered how he did it so fast. 

“How did you get dressed so fast?” Peter asked curiously. 

“It’s a lot quicker when you don’t have a kid to get dressed first” Tony smirked at Peter and Peter rolled his eyes “How are you getting on with murdering your curls?”

“I’m not murdering them... I’m just taming them” Peter smiled and then put some more gel into his hair. 

“Oh, my mistake. Let me help you otherwise you’re gonna look like a clown” Tony grabbed the gel from Peter and then fixed his hair the best he could with what Peter already did. 

Once Tony fixed it the best he could it was getting late so they had to start getting ready to go if they wanted to get there on time. Well, Tony was never there on time but at least fashionably late like always. 

“You ready?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded his head and then pulled on his collar of his shirt. 

“Don’t touch it” Tony grabbed Peters hand away and then led them both into the living room. 

“What if I need to go pee?” Peter asked nervously. He didn’t understand how he was supposed to take off his suit go pee and then put it back on. 

“Then you go pee” Tony said like it was obvious. 

“Yeah but... what if I can’t, you know, get the suit back on?” Peter asked quietly. He looked at the ground and wanted to play with a loose string on his suit but he couldn’t find one. 

Tony laughed “Would you like me to help you go to the bathroom, Peter?”

Peter shook his head and held up his arms “No, no, no. Just, help me after?”

“Ok buddy,” Tony nodded “I’ll help you after”

After that Tony and Peter went into the elevator and made their way down to the front lobby. Outside was a limo waiting for them so Tony led Peter out front. 

“A limo!” Peter said in disbelief. He’s never even been in a limo before. He’s never even touched one before so it was crazy that he was actually gonna be going in one. 

“Yeah, how else are we supposed to arrive” Tony said. He walked to the door of it and then Happy came out from the other side. 

“I’ve been waiting here for an hour, Tony” Happy said annoyed. 

“Wow, I thought it’d be longer” Tony said smiling. The driver came around and opened the door for them. 

“Just get in” Happy said annoyed. Tony patted Happy’s shoulder which Happy pushed off. 

“Hey, I’d like to see you have to dress a kid and yourself at the same time. Then we’ll see how long it takes you to get down here” Tony said but there was no heat behind his words. Happy just grumbled something and so Tony pushed Peter to get in the car. 

“Get in, kid” Tony said then followed Peter in. Happy went in after and shut the door. The limo driver started the car and then started driving. 

“Where’s the seat belts?” Peter asked looking around for them. 

Happy and Tony both laughed “There are no seat belts in a limo, Pete” Tony said. 

“Oh” Peter sat back feeling slightly embarrassed “When are we there?”

“It’s about an hour away” Tony answered then turned back to his phone.

Peter stopped talking after that. He decided to look out the window and it was really cool because he felt like he was in a spy car going on a really cool mission. After about ten minutes of doing that he got really bored. 

“How many people are gonna be at the party?” Peter asked to either Happy or Tony. Happy looked like he was trying to sleep and Tony looked really busy on his phone. 

Tony didn’t even look at from his phone when answering “A lot”

“But how much is a lot? Like one hundred people or two hundred people or three hundred people or-“ Peter was cut off by Happy. 

“Hey kid, we’re pretty sure we know how to count now. Let’s play a game” Happy said and Peter got excited. 

“Okay!” 

“It’s called whoever can be quiet until we get there wins” Happy said and Peter pouted. 

“Hey-“

“Uh, you already lost but I’m nice so I’ll give you another chance” Happy sat back again. 

“Don’t listen to him, Pete” Tony said to try and make Peter feel better “He’s just a mad old man”

Peter laughed at that. He couldn’t help it he was hyper all the time. Especially when he was scared or nervous about something he talked even more. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked as he got up to go sit next to Tony to see what the man was doing on his phone. He pushed into Tony’s side and leaned his head against the mans shoulder. 

“I’m doing boring stuff” Tony explained. He wanted to read over some important emails that Pepper sent him so he could spend more time with Peter tonight. 

“Can I see?” Peter asked looking at what Tony was doing. He didn’t bring his phone so he wanted to play HayDay which he made Tony get on his phone. 

Peter had it too but he was trying to level Tony up. 

“Can I play HayDay?” Peter asked looking up at Tony and trying to use his puppy dog eyes. 

Tony looked at him then handed his phone over “Level me up”

Peter excitedly grabbed Tony’s phone and began to play HayDay. It helped to past the time and to calm the nerves that he was feeling. 

“We’re pulling up now, Pete” Tony said pulling Peter from his concentration on the game. 

Peter handed Tony back his phone and looked out the window. He saw a bunch of people and cameras flashing and that made him nervous. 

Tony seemed to sense that because he put his hand on Peters knee to comfort him “Don’t worry. Just keep your head down, don’t answer any questions and we’ll be inside soon enough”

Peter nodded his head still feeling really scared but he could do this. As long as Tony was by his side he could do it. 

“Ready?” Tony asked one more time before the driver came around to open the door. 

Peter nodded his head and took a deep breath. The door open and lights blinded Peters eyes. 

Happy stepped out first then tried to hold back the paparazzi and reporters. Tony then stepped out and turned around to get Peter out. 

As soon as the limo door was closed Peter just wanted to get inside. He felt so vulnerable and scared. Tony put his arm around Peter pulling him close and following Happy past all the camera flashes to get inside. 

The reporters were yelling stuff at Tony that Peter tried not to listen to. Some of them were yelling stuff at him but he didn’t listen to that either. 

He felt his senses going crazy and he was scared it was gonna get so bad to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore but then Tony grabbed him so he was all the way inside and the doors closed. 

Peter took a breath and closed his eyes to try and get the flashes out of his head. 

“You Okay?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

“Tony Stark!” Peter heard a mans voice say from across the room. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked around. There was music playing in the distance and there were really rich looking people in the room. It was a huge layout with giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and two stair cases that looked like they were in the titanic. 

Peter focused his attention back onto the man approaching them. 

“Tony Stark, you make quite the entrance. No one got the reporters and paparazzi screaming that loud as you do” The man said. Peter noticed that he was drunk judging by the way he was standing and he didn’t like that because he didn’t want to be at a party with a bunch of rich drunk people. 

“What can I say, I’m likeable” Tony shrugged and then patted the guy on the shoulder before leading Peter away. 

The guy followed them “So, Stark. You on babysitting duty tonight?”

Tony turned around to face the man “I’m not babysitting, Sid. He’s my intern”

The man, Sid. Now that Peter knew his name, Peter decided that he didn’t like him. Tony turned around and led Peter away again but Sid followed. 

“Yeah, sure. Just remember that when he needs his diaper changed there’s a bathroom over there” Sid said and Tony let go of Peter to face the guy. 

“He doesn’t wear diapers but if you have another drink I’m sure you’re gonna need to wear them, and when that happens the bathroom is over there” Tony said then turned around and led Peter away. This time Sid did not follow. 

“I’m gonna be over there keeping an eye on things if you need me, Boss” Happy said and then went to go stand at one of the exits like he usually does when there’s a party to keep an eye on things. 

“I have to go say hi to some people” Tony said to Peter. Peter nodded and then followed Tony awkwardly over to a group of old looking guys. 

“Ah! Stark! Surprised to see you here so early in the night” One of the old guys said and Peter didn’t like the way he looked at Tony. 

“Decided to come early today so I could leave early” Tony said. Someone walked by and tried to hand Tony what looked like alcohol but Tony waved his hand no. 

Peter hoped that Tony didn’t drink anything because he didn’t want Tony to get drunk. 

“Who’s this?” One of the guys asked purposely bending down to look at Peter and Peter wanted to punch him in the face. 

“This is Peter” Tony pulled Peter against his chest and Peter leaned into him further when the old guy looked at him like he was a dog and Peter was a piece of meat. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter. How old are you?” The guy asked. 

“I’m fifteen” Peter answered. He wanted to get away from these people. 

“Well, then Stark better get you home before it’s past your bedtime” Peter tried to give the man a dirty look but he knew it didn’t come off that way. 

At that Tony gave one of his signature smiles and led Peter away which he was thankful for. 

Once they were away from everyone Peter turned to Tony “Why does everyone think I wear diapers and have a bedtime?”

“Well, for starters you do have a bedtime and as for the diapers-“

“I don’t wear diapers” Peter said annoyed but he didn’t mind Tony teasing him like that he just didn’t like these random old guys doing that. 

“I know, kid. I’m just messing with you” Tony bought Peter closer to his side “As for these idiots here, you’re the youngest here and they aren’t used to someone so young coming here so they think it’s funny to say those things. Although, they are very stupid so maybe they actually believe you do wear diapers” Tony smiled “You know how stupid rich people are”

Peter smiled back “Yeah, because I hang out with you so much”

“Are you saying that I stand out from these people because I’m so intelligent?” Tony asked looking down at Peter. 

Peter shook his head “Nope. I just mean I know rich people are stupid because you’re stupid and rich”

Tony gasped and playfully pushed Peter. Peter giggled and then went to push Tony back but Tony didn’t let him.

“You thirsty?” Tony asked. Peter nodded his head. 

“There’s nothing to drink here but alcohol” Peter only saw people carrying around alcohol and so he assumed that that was all there was. 

“That’s the only thing people are drinking but there’s other stuff too” Tony walked over to where the bar was and leaned against the counter. 

Peter followed him and sat on the stool. 

“How may I help you?” The man asked who worked there. 

“What do you want Pete?” Tony asked and Peter looked at the menu for something that he would like. He didn’t see anything so he shrugged his shoulders. 

Tony decided to answer for him “He’ll have an apple juice”

The bartender made Peters drink quickly and then handed it to him “Thank you” Peter said quietly and took a sip.

Peter felt himself getting tired. They were at the party for over an hour now and Peter knew he would be starting to get ready for bed now but now the party was just getting started and Peter just wanted to go home now. 

“Hey Tony,” Peter looked over and saw another rich looking guy shaking Tony’s hand. 

“Nice to see you again, Austin” Tony said then put his hand on Peters shoulder “This is Peter”

The guy shook Peters hand “It’s nice to see such a young face here”

Peter didn’t really know what to say to that so he just smiled. 

The guy started talking to Tony about stuff that Peter wasn’t listening to. He was trying to find a clock to see how much more longer they had to be here for. 

Peter decided that when it was eleven he would ask Tony to leave. Peter had no luck finding a clock so he just focused on following Tony around through the crowd of people.

Tony started talking to a group of people that wasn’t really paying much attention to Peter besides the confused looks they would give him or look like him like he was a cute tiny baby. 

Peter stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, he didn’t really know how long until he decided to get some more apple juice. 

Peter tugged on Tony’s suit jacket “I’m gonna go get some more juice”

Tony focused his attention on Peter “Alright, I’ll come with you-“

“No, it’s okay. You stay here I’ll be right back” Peter said. He felt bad if Tony left the group he was talking in just to help Peter get some apple juice. 

“You sure?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded his head and then left. He would rather Tony have gone with him but he still would rather go by himself then feel guilty for making Tony leave. 

Plus it looked like he was having a lot of fun talking with these people. 

Peter made his way back to the bar and sat on one of the chairs. The bartender looked at him then grabbed a glass “Apple juice?”

Peter blushed and nodded. He guessed that no one else at the party was drinking apple juice so the bartender knew his order. 

Peter grabbed his apple juice with a quiet thank you and then left. He saw Tony in the crowd still talking to those people looking like he was having a good time and he didn’t really want to ruin it for him. 

Peter spotted an area that looked like where the people who were sober and bored went to hang out. 

He made his way over there. There was no one else there but two older women talking to each other. Peter noticed that they both looked very rich and probably very snobby. 

He went to go sit down on the couch that was there. Peter wished he brought his phone because he was really bored and uncomfortable right now and he didn’t want to just drink his juice and watch the people. 

An older guy dressed in a grey suit came over and sat next to Peter. Peter smelt the alcohol off of him and he moved away from him a bit. 

The guy didn’t even say anything and he was already making Peter feel uncomfortable. Peter looked up to find Tony but he couldn’t see him in the crowd. 

The guy looked to be in his early fifties and had almost all grey hair and was balding on the sides. 

Peter looked back to the two women sitting there but they were getting up and leaving to go somewhere else. 

“Boring party, right?” The guy asked and Peter looked at him and nodded “I’m Oscar”

“Oh um, Peter. I’m Peter” Peter said awkwardly. He looked up to find Tony again but didn’t see him. 

The guy, Oscar. Shifted closer to Peter and put his glass down on the table in front of them. He put his arm over the couch and turned his whole body towards Peter. 

“You look a little young to be at a party like this” Oscar said and Peter wasn’t sure if it was a question or not but he answered anyways. 

“Y-yeah, Uh, I guess I am” Peter was starting to feel really uncomfortable by this man and he just wanted to leave and go home now. 

“How old are you?” Oscar asked now moving closer to Peter. 

“Uh, I’m fifteen” Peter answered nervously. He bite his bottom lip and closed his eyes hoping that the guy would disappear. 

Peter felt a hand on his knee and when he opened his eyes the man had his meaty hand on his knee. It wasn’t soothing like Tony’s hand was. 

Peter felt himself tense up “Um, I’m gonna go-“

Oscar cut Peter off and pushed him down when he went to stand. Peter felt his heart stop. 

“You’re so young and innocent” Oscar moved closer to Peters face and Peter could smell the alcohol even more “I can change that”

Peters breathing was getting faster and faster and he looked up to see if anyone was watching them but no one was. 

“How about we go somewhere private where I can have you alone for a few hours” Oscar said in a low voice and Peter shook his head. 

He felt Oscars hand slowly move up his leg and onto his thigh and Peter closed his eyes frozen on the spot because he didn’t want to see where Oscars hand was moving too. 

Peter held his breath and let out a whimper waiting for Oscar to touch his private spot but it never came. Peter opened his eyes expecting to see Oscar gone but he was still there. 

Peter tried to move and stand up but he was held down again by this mans hand. Peter knew that he was stronger than this man and he could stop him but Peter felt powerless. He felt like he was under this mans control and that he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

Oscar moved to Peters waist and lifted up his shirt so he could undo Peters belt and Peter let out another whimper. He just sat there feeling helpless as he watched Oscar undo his belt. 

“Let’s go somewhere private” Oscar said standing up and dragging Peter to his feet. 

Oscar grabbed Peters arm in a tight grip and Peter let the man overpower him and drag him to who knows where and let the man do whatever he wants to him for however long he wants. 

Peter felt tears rush to his eyes and fall down his cheeks just thinking about what was going to happen to him. 

He didn’t understand why he wasn’t fighting back. He was letting this man drag him away and he wasn’t fighting or anything. 

Just as Oscar and Peter were almost out of view and down a dark hallway, Peter caught sight of Tony talking to a different group of people. 

Peter tried to reach of for him but Oscar grabbed him back. Peter turned to him and tried to free his grip out of Oscars hand but he couldn’t do it. Peter felt frozen. 

So he screamed. 

“Stop! Ahh! Stop! Get-get off of me!” Peter screamed. He tried to hit the man but it did nothing and Peter didn’t understand why he suddenly felt so weak and overpowered by this man. 

Oscar grabbed Peter and covered his mouth his his hand to get him to stop screaming but Peter kept turning his head so he couldn’t.

“Let me go! Get off!” Peter screamed again and fell to the ground. He tried to cause a scene and he knew he was definitely doing a good job of that because the whole room fell silent. 

Peter looked up and saw Happy rushing towards him through the crowd but he didn’t see Tony anywhere. 

“Get up!” Oscar yelled. Peter didn’t move so Oscar picked Peter up so that his chest was against Peters back and held him under the leg and around the stomach as he tried to get away with Peter. 

Peter tried to kick and scream to get out of Oscars hold and then he felt Oscar stop and get turned around. Peter looked and Happy was there. 

Peter tried to reach out for Happy but Happy was too busy trying to get Oscar to let go of Peter. 

“Get the fuck off of him!” Happy yelled as he was trying to free the mans arms from around Peter. 

Oscar would not let go of Peter and it was starting to hurt so Peter tried to squirm out of Oscars grip again but he couldn’t. 

Peter looked up and saw the whole crowd of people watching them. 

A bunch of men from the party tried to help Happy so they were all trying to free Peter but Oscar had a tight grip around Peters stomach and they didn’t want to risk him squeezing too hard. 

Peter looked up and saw Tony squeeze his way through the crowd and when Peter made eye contact with him he immediately started crying and tried to reach out for Tony but his other arm was being held under Oscars. 

Tony’s blood ran cold after he heard Peter scream. He knew it was Peter and when he turned around he didn’t see Peter anywhere. 

Tony looked over and saw Happy running towards what he knew was Peter and Tony looked to where he was running and saw a giant crowd form so Tony started pushing his way through to get to Peter. 

Tony saw Peter in the arms of some guy and Tony knew what that guy was trying to do. Tony felt adrenaline fill his veins as he walked over to the man who had Peter in his arms. 

“Get your fucking hands off my kid” Tony said as he grabbed the mans arm and tried to get him to let go of Peter. 

Tony didn’t miss the way the man looked at him and his face go pale at the fact that the kid he had in his arms was Iron Mans. That the kid he was planning to rape was Iron Mans kid and the man looked scared for his life. 

He loosened his grip on Peter just enough so that Peter reached out and one of the men from the party grabbed Peter and was holding him against his chest as Oscar still held Peters legs and was now refusing to let go. 

Peter looked into Oscars eyes and felt his heart beat even faster out of fear and tried to kick his legs free. 

Peter was crying and he knew he looked awful now but he didn’t care he just wanted this man to let go of his legs so he could run into Tony’s arms. 

Oscar grabbed the pants around Peters thigh and pulled it down so that Peters underwear was showing but Peter wasn’t concerned about that. 

The other men from the party were trying to pull Peters pants back up but it wasn’t really working with Peter practically kicking them off and Oscar pulling them off. 

Peter looked over at Tony and saw him activate his Iron Man gauntlet over his hand and punch Oscar in the face. Peter closed his eyes and felt the grip on his pants loosen and then then he was free. 

He opened his eyes and Oscar on the ground with Tony standing over him. Peter was crying loudly now and he reached out for Tony again. 

He was sure if he wouldn’t have been able to stand if the man behind him wasn’t holding him up. 

A bunch of people ran over and helped hold Oscar down while Peter was still crying and reaching out to Tony. 

Tony deactivated his gauntlet and his face softened as he walked over to Peter. 

Peter fell into Tony’s arms and cried into his chest. Now he felt safe. 

Peter was well aware that he pants were ripped off and he was just standing there in his underwear but he didn’t care because he was in Tony’s arms and he would keep him safe. 

Peter was paying no attention to what was going on outside of Tony’s arms because it didn’t mater. 

He was aware of the fact that the police had come and were putting Oscar into hand cuffs. 

“Let’s go, Boss” Happy said to Tony and Tony nodded. 

Tony picked Peter up and held him close to his chest. Peter was thankful that Tony was carrying him.

Peter didn’t even think he could walk because he was too shaken up from what just happened. 

Peter pushed his face into Tony’s neck and hugged him close. He felt Tony rub his back with his other hand that wasn’t under Peters butt supporting him. 

“I’m gonna try and get the reporters to move but you know they are gonna get pictures” Happy said to Tony once they made it to the front doors. 

Tony nodded “I know” 

It sucked but that was just Tony’s life and now Peters life too. The story was gonna get out and so are the pictures. 

Happy opened the doors and Tony pushed Peters head more into him. Once the doors closed, Tony put Peter down. 

“N-no!” Peter cried out once Tony put him down and tried to get the comfort back. 

Tony knew that Peter was just in his underwear and didn’t want people to get pictures of that.

“I’m just taking off my jacket” Tony said as he took off his jacket. Peter was getting impatient and just wanted comfort again so he tried to reach up for Tony again. 

Tony wrapped his suit jacket around Peters bottom half and then picked Peter up again carful to not show Peters underwear to the cameras. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and put his head down. Tony held Peter with one arm under his butt as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and texted Happy asking if they could come out. 

Happy texted back the okay and so Tony took a breath. 

“Just keep your head down, Pete. We’ll be in the car soon” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

Tony opened the doors and immediately everyone started screaming. Cameras were flashing and Tony held Peter closer to him as he made his way to the limo. 

Once he got there Tony got in with Peter and then Happy got in and shut the door. 

The limo driver started driving and Tony relaxed. 

Peter was sitting on his lap and so Tony tried to pry him off but Peter didn’t budge. 

“Pete, do you wanna lie down?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head. 

Tony sighed. He couldn’t get out of his head what he saw and what would have happened if that man managed to get Peter in private with him. 

Tony shook his head at the thought and tried to think of something else. He focused on Peter sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

The ride back to the tower was spent in silence with Happy looking at Tony and Peter concerned and Tony holding Peter. 

When they got back to the tower Happy carried Tony’s suit jacket up and Tony carried Peter up in the elevator. 

Once the elevator doors opened Pepper came walking out looking mad “Is Peter Okay?” 

Tony nodded his head “He’s fine”

Happy walked off somewhere and Tony carried Peter to his bedroom with Pepper following. 

“Tell me what happened, Tony” Pepper demanded “I get all these calls and emails saying that some guy-“

Tony turned to Pepper and gave her a look that said ‘later’. 

Tony gently placed Peter on his bed and helped him untie the tie and get out of his suit. 

Tony didn’t want to ask Peter but he knew he had to ask him the question that he had been dreading knowing the answer to. 

“Peter, did that guy touch you?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head. 

“I need you to tell me the truth” Tony said desperately “It’s okay, Peter”

Peter looked at Tony in the eyes “He didn’t touch me, he didn’t. I promise”

Tony felt like the world lifted off his shoulders at that. He nodded his head. 

Tony didn’t know what he would have done if he was too late because when he saw Peter with his belt already undone he thought the worst but he was glad that nothing happened like that. 

“Go shower and I’ll get your pyjamas ready” Tony led Peter into the shower and then closed the door. 

Once Peter was out of sight Pepper spoke “Tony, talk to me. I get all these emails saying that you and Peter go to this party and Peter was almost raped. Talk to me, Tony”

Tony walked to Peters bedroom to get his pyjamas and then turned to Pepper “I just, I let him out of my sight for two seconds and then...”

Tony trailed off and grabbed Peters pyjamas out of his drawer. 

“What happened?” Pepper asked nervously. Tony knew that Pepper cared for Peter almost as much as Tony did and that she was really scared for Peter but Tony needed to hear the full story from Peter first. 

They made it back to Tony’s bedroom and then Peter got out of the shower so Tony went in the bathroom to hand Peter his pyjamas. 

When Peter came out, Tony held open his arms and Peter threw himself into them. 

“What happened, buddy?” Tony asked and Peter sighed “You have to tell me, Pete”

Peter took a shaky breath and begun “I didn’t want to bug you because you were talking to all those people so I went to go sit down and then this guy came over and he was being really creepy and then-and then he touched my leg and then I thought he was gonna touch me here,” Peter pointed to his crotch “but then he didn’t but then he started undoing my belt and then he said that I was ‘young and innocent’ and that he was gonna change that” 

Tony felt his body stiffen and his blood run cold at what Peter said. 

Peter continued “And then he said he wanted to go somewhere else so he dragged me away and I tried to fight but I couldn’t and then I saw you in the crowd and I tried to reach out for you and then I screamed and you came” 

“I’m so sorry,” Tony grabbed Peters head and kissed his hair “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there”

Peter pulled away “But you were there. You saved me. You kept me safe”

Tony smiled at that and hugged Peter closer. 

“I’ll always keep you safe, Peter. I promise” Tony said and he meant it “I’ll keep you safe”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this because I really enjoyed writing it:)) please let me know what you think!


End file.
